


Sanvers Season 3 Redux

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie endgame, F/F, My version of Season 3, Sanvers deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: How I imagined season 3. Influenced by early spoilers for the season.Not sure if there was a six month time jump after the events of season 2 but this is how I imagined what could have happened. Mixed in with things that happened over the first three episodes of this current season.Alex and Maggie are endgame!One shot.





	Sanvers Season 3 Redux

**Author's Note:**

> My first story if you can call it that for this pairing.
> 
>    
> First story in a long time. 
> 
> I am like many I am sad and angry that the show will not give us a happy married Sanvers. So I did it for them.

Early morning greets two figures lying on the bed intertwined snugly under the light blue sheets. If you had asked either one of them six months ago that they would have avoided the hassle of Kara inundating them with wedding plans by quietly slipping away and tying the knot they would have told their family that they were crazy. Nothing had really changed except for the matching diamond wedding bands each wore on their fingers. Maggie had moved into Alex’s shortly after the agent had proposed. Legally speaking Maggie was now a Danvers choosing to take her loves last name. Initially the superfam had been upset that they had not been present to see the happy couple exchange vows. It turned out it wasn't Kara that had been the most upset. It was actually Winn claiming he had been the one to notice that Alex was falling for the detective even if she wasn't actually in acknowledgment of her budding feelings for the woman who was now her wife. Wife was never a word either of the women thought would be used to describe them yet here they are. The word Wife brought wide smiles to both their faces every time someone including each other, heard the word pass from someone’s lips. The first time Maggie heard her be acknowledged as Alex’s wife she had to turn around and say who me. 

Several months later it still hasn’t gotten old. The biggest issue they had to overcome before marrying was starting a family. Alex had confided in her then fiancée that even though their jobs were dangerous and unpredictable she wanted them to at least along with Gertrude have one or two children since her parents adopted her sister it had brought great joy into her life even though she had more of a protective role in Kara’s life. Maggie was shocked at first then insisted that she did not want to be a mother because of her upbringing had been kicked out by her father. They almost called off the wedding but after opening up to each other and after an encounter with the elder male Sawyer they came to some compromises. Neither woman wanted to be pregnant so they would foster first then adopt, if they decided to but would wait a year after they were married to start the process. 

 

One could question whether married sex was any different from dating or engaged sex. Many say sex disappears after marriage but these two could be the poster children for even more amazing sex. Maggie and Alex enjoyed an active sex life even after being married four months. Alex loved the feeling of Maggie’s fingers and mouth inside her along with a few toys. Penetration with their favorite strap on was something they enjoyed quite often. Neither was more dominant than the other, with Alex the detective learned that submission was equally even more satisfying. Consent was established in the beginning of their relationship. Maggie never wanted Alex to feel pressured to do anything she was uncomfortable with.

They both learned that whatever they called sex- making love or fucking that as long as there was consent it was always intensely amazing and never boring. One of the best parts of being two women was that when given the time and opportunity they could go for hours without having to as Maggie would joke get erect. One time they had sex while a movie played in the background of the television that then replayed right after the first airing. At first Alex was surprised that sex could go on that long and not needing much of a break in between. She was even more shocked that she could come so many times in a row under her then girlfriends talented arsenal. 

The recovery effort after the invasion had been hard for all of them especially Kara who had in the aftermath sent her boyfriend off into space not knowing if she ever would see him again. When the couple had announced their engagement Kara had been over the moon for her sister in public but in private she dealt with losing monel on her own not wanting to overshadow her sister's happiness so she took it upon herself to be the couple's wedding planner much to Alex’s delight and Maggie’s chagrin. If it made her fiancee  happy then what harm could it do. Well let’s just say that after an embarrassing episode at the DEO they had to break the news to the sad Kryptonian that they were going to plan their own wedding. The couple eventually decided to start their lifetime of firsts by slipping away for the weekend to elope. J’onn knew what was about to happen but did not interfere because he wanted to see his daughter happy with the woman she loved. There would be a party thrown by Eliza to celebrate her daughter and daughter in law’s start at forever. Maggie with the support of her wife had reached out to her estranged family to ask if they would be at the party to celebrate her marriage to Alex. Maggie’s father did come to National City but to the disappointment of both women the divide between father and daughter was too wide for a reconciliation. 

Alex knew her sister was hurting because of Kara having to let her love go. Kara avoided Alex and even Lena her best friend burying herself in work and Supergirl duties even at one point wanting to forget that she was a Danvers and be just Kara Zor-El. Alex wouldn’t let her sister turn off one of the best things about herself, her humanity by reminding her that Kara Danvers had rescued her more times than anybody.

Things were finally beginning to feel normal again for not only them but their family -blood and found. The future was sunshine superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on tumblr as wayhaughtearper


End file.
